


it's hard to find a sunset in the middle of a storm

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: jorge meets his daughters new teacher, marc.





	it's hard to find a sunset in the middle of a storm

**Author's Note:**

> hello & welcome ;) this started as one of my 'yours truly' little works but it snowballed into a much longer work so instead i decided to post it seperately - I hope you enjoy 
> 
> title from 'for what it's worth' by liam gallagher

jorge is flustered.

he checks his watch rushing into the school gates and seeing he was already forty five minutes late picking up his daughter, orla, he curses his boss who decided to drag their meeting out as long as possible and then the hellish traffic. he just prays orla isn't too upset with him.

"daddy!!" the brown haired girl comes charging out, arms wide open for him to pick her up and give her a cuddle. she's followed by a young man, one jorge hadn't met before. he pops orla down on her feet, and watches the man approach them. he can already see the look of judgement at his lateness of his face. jorge hates this, he hates people looking down on him, not realising how much of a struggle it is to be a single father to a five year old girl while holding down a full time job.

"hello, mr lorenzo. i'm marc marquez, orla's new teacher." he holds his hand out for jorge to shake, he does, only for his hand to be taken by orla as he drops it down.

"i'm sorry i'm late."

"s'alright. orla and i just did some drawings and had some juice, didn't we?" the young man grins at the little girl, which she returns, her cheeks going a little pink - jorge can see his daughter has a little crush on her teacher and he understands why - the spanish man was gorgeous, all dark eyes and tanned skin, "although i was told this was the fourth time you've been late this term. maybe we could have a chat if you don't mind?"

"about what?" and jorge can feels his defences go up, he tries not to snarl.

"we could discuss some after school activities orla could join? or i could look into getting you some help with her, a nanny or something."

"i don't need help," he growls, "she's my daughter and i can care for her. are you even old enough to be a teacher?" marc fights back the urge to roll his eyes, the disapproving man looking at him as if he doesn't trust him to teach his child. it's frustrating because if this guy wasn't such a massive asshole, marc would definitely fancy him, with his green eyes and clad in a gorgeous expensive suit.

"i'm twenty three, i studied for four years, i'm definitely qualified. i'm just trying to help." he tries not to sound too pissed off by the line of questioning but manages to hold himself back. the older man squints at him, as if sizing him up. jorge is quickly distracted by his daughter tugging at his hand, wanting to get a move on.

"daddy," she whimpers, "you promised me milkshakes."

"okay sweetheart, let's go." jorge turns his attention back to marc, "i'm capable of looking after my own daughter, i've had to do it on my own for the past three years. i won't be late again." he scrunches his face up as he walks away.

what an asshole trying to say he needed help with his own child, he doesn't need anyone else - he and orla do just fine.

•

he's late again. jorge feels his cheeks burn as he walks into reception, peeking into the classroom and seeing his daughter sat beside mr marquez while they do some colouring. he'd told his boss he needed to be done by three today, but he'd just kept piling up the files on his desk. he feels embarrassed knowing he was late again after the way he reacted before, he wished marc wasn't here to see it.

"mr lorenzo?" his head is turned from the scene as the lady at the desk calls his name, only too familiar with him now after their weekly phone calls and previous late pick ups, "you can go in. mr marquez said he'd stay late until you came to pick her up." huh, of course he did. he probably wanted to rub it in his face.

"thanks," he mutters, though stands by the doorway watching the pair for a moment, marc laughing along with whatever orla would say.

"what are you drawing there?" marc asks the young girl, tapping on her paper.

"that's my daddy, and that's my mummy." jorge's heart swells, he tries his best to keep pictures of rana and tell her stories to make sure she doesn't forget her, and she'll always cherish her, although they only had a short time together.

"aw, that's lovely sweetheart.. um, why doesn't your mummy ever come to pick you up?" jorge grits his teeth - why was he asking that?! surely it would say somewhere on orla's file what had happened to her mother.

"she's in heaven now, so daddy looks after me." jorge can see marc's face deflate, as if he really was sad for her. jorge coughs, making the pair look up.

"daddy!" orla grins, and jorge grins back, walking over and taking a seat beside her, running a hand through her hair.

"hello, darling."

"mr lorenzo, um, hello."

"hi." he greets sharply, "orla, why don't you go and grab your jacket and bag?"

"okay!" she charges off to the cloakroom, jorge watches her go before looking back to marc.

"don't ever tall to orla about her mother again. who do you think you are?"

"i'm- i'm sorry. i didn't know, i mean about your wife, please forgive me." jorge softens, seeing the pleading in those chocolate eyes - who could stay mad at those? jorge sighs.

"it's alright. just don't do it again, and i'm sorry for being late - again."

"mr lorenzo-"

"it's jorge."

"okay. jorge, i wasn't trying to be rude last week, i just wanted to help."

"i can't have anyone knowing i struggle sometimes," he sighs, and marc can see the defeat on his expression, "i don't want anyone to take her from me."

"she adores you, you're obviously doing something right," he leans in, placing a hand on jorge's forearm, "i haven't noted the late pick up from last week or today, as far as it's concerned only i know."

"really? why would you do that?"

"orla is a great kid, and she's happy - there is no need to risk that."

"thank you," he smiles, feeling a warmth rush through him before orla returns and he pulls his arm away from marc's touch, though regrets it the moment he does, missing the contact. human contact was something of a rarity to him since his wife passed, "ready lala?"

"ready!"

"thanks again. see you soon." marc nods his head, smiling shyly.

"oh wait," marc grabs a pen and a bit of paper before scribbling something down and passing it to jorge, "maybe call or text me if you're going to be late again? i can look after orla until you can get here."

"okay, thanks," he smiles, putting the paper in his pocket, before taking orla's hand, "hometime sweetheart."

•

jorge saves the number into his phone, his mind whirls, wondering if that was a normal thing for a teacher to do and why would marc do that for him? orla's asleep and jorge can't help but think about that number say in his phone - the temptation.

marc was a gorgeous man but it would be weird for jorge to text him with anything else but the fact he'd be late... wouldn't it? he toys with the idea before turning his phone off, he wasn't going to cross a line that marc probably wouldn't even want him to cross.

•

it's two weeks later when he uses the number, it's already two thirty and he's still got at least an hours worth of work to go. he runs a hand over his face before getting out his phone, and typing a new message.

_to marquez_

_hi. it's jorge, orla's dad. i'm going to be late today, you said to use this number to let you know so i hope that's okay. let me know. thanks._

he presses send, hoping it doesn't sound as awkward as it does in his head and that the man actually meant it when he said to text. it's not long until his phone buzzes.

_from marquez_

_jorge, hi! i was beginning to think you'd lost my number. that's fine. maybe i could take her to the park across the street while we wait and i can meet you there. would that be okay? x_

...a kiss? okay... jorge bit his bottom lip, should he reply with one too, or perhaps it was accidental, something he does with his girlfriend and it's just an instant reaction now? jorge scoffs, surprised at himself for trying to figure out what a kiss means when he's not in high school anymore. he's too old for this.

_to marquez_

_of course you can, that sounds great. i'll meet you there. i should only be half an hour. thanks again x_

•

when jorge gets there, marc's pushing orla on the swing, the girl shouting for him to push her higher, which he does but only by the slightest, not wanting to risk her falling. jorge walks up, leaning against the frame.

"hello."

"hi daddy, you're too early! i want to go on the climbing frame still!!" she pouts.

"you still can, i can wait. go on." orla waits for the swing to stop before rushing off to the climbing frame, already halfway up the steps in a blink. jorge and marc sit beside each other on the park bench, watching the little girl. "thank you."

"you've already thanked me enough times," marc laughs, "i told you. i want to help."

"i just don't get why - why me?" marc just shakes his head and shrugs.

"why not you? she's a sweet girl and you're obviously a great dad, it must be hard to balance having a full time job and being a dad, plus trying to date and see friends?" jorge scoffs.

"date? i don't think i remember what one of those is, and as for friends - there's not many of those left anymore." he can see marc frown, and he hates it, a face that nice should never frown.

"you still have to make time for yourself and things you enjoy."

"as long as orla is happy, that's all that matters to me." he watches his daughter laughing with some other children as they play, that smile makes everything worth it.

"that's admirable, but you need to be happy too."

"there's not a lot of people that would date a widowed single dad who works in a dead end job, which pays the bills but doesn't offer any long term prospects."

"i bet there are - look at you! i bet you'd have women queuing up for dates." jorge scoffs again.

"thanks for trying to cheer me up but i don't think so. besides, women don't exactly float my boat these days. ah, i'm sorry, i'm going on and on about myself. you probably want to get home now i'm here to get orla."

"i don't mind," he promises, "whenever you want to talk. you can call me."

"thanks," he mumbles, giving him a soft nod, "i'll see you soon."

"see you jorge," he smiles sweetly before shouting across the playground, "bye orla! see you tomorrow!"

•

two days later and jorge is alone. orla spending the night at her grandmothers house, jorge knows he should use his free night to see some friends or do something but he's tired, he'd rather rest in bed, and that's how he ends up tucked under his duvet at nine thirty on a friday night. his mind drifts to marc, he wonders what the twenty three year old would be doing tonight, probably some party, taking shots and taking girls home. he wants to call or text, just to see - to know if he's living a fulfilled life.

to marquez

_how are your friday night plans?_

from marquez

_marking five year olds work... i've had better. yours? x_

to marquez

_interesting! orla is at her granny's, and i'm already in bed - what happens when you get old! x_

from marquez

_you're not old! we could meet for a drink? x_

jorge's heart almost stops at the suggestion, he supposes it wasn't very late - not for a friday. he could do it. orla wasn't home until sunday.

from marquez

_you can say no x_

to marquez

_yes, let's. friday night at the pub will be busy. you could come here? i have beer x_

the older man feels himself go tense, inviting his daughters teacher to his house - his empty house! what was he thinking!

from marquez

_sure, send me the address? i'll be half an hour x_

•

jorge debates for almost twenty minutes if sweatpants were too casual to wear in his own house, he didn't want marc to think he was a slob, but he should feel comfortable, right? he keeps them on, telling himself he shouldn't care what marc thinks but he can't stop himself. he wants the younger man to like him, maybe he just hasn't realised how much yet.

he sets the tv on, some jim carrey movie on one of the channels to distract him until he hears a knock on the door. it only takes five minutes into the movie before he hears a knock, he can't help the smile as he opens the door, seeing the beautiful man on the other side, nice fitting blue jeans and a hooded grey jumper, he looked cozy.

"hi jorge," he grins, and if jorge didn't know any better he'd think that he looked nervous, "can i come in?" jorge feels his cheeks turn pink, too distracted by his looks for words to come out.

"of course, yeah." he opens the door wider, watching him take off his shoes and make he way in, watching his ass as he moves towards the living room, knowing he's made a massive mistake inviting him here.

•

it's awkward until they get to the second beer, they'd mostly been in silence watching the movie play out, dumb and dumber always raising a laugh. sometimes jorge's eyes go to marc to watch him laugh, the way his eyes light up and that cackle - it made jorge smile himself.

it's when the movies credits begin to roll that jorge can feel marc's gaze on him, he can feel him move a little closer, and tries to stop himself from leaning in so their bodies could touch.

"thanks for inviting me over."

"anytime," jorge has already said it before he realises how much he means it, "i'm sorry for how i acted when we first met. i thought you were suggesting i wasn't good enough to look after orla and now i know that's not what you meant... i wanted to say sorry."

"that's okay. i understand, don't worry." he smiles softly, placing his hand on jorge's thigh, it's tentative, signalling to jorge he can take it off if he wants, but he's quite enjoying the warmth the other man brings.

"and sorry for having a go about mentioning rana, orla's mother too, i didn't mean to go off on you."

"it must be tough, i don't blame you - you must want to keep that relationship precious to her. it must have been hard to grieve for your wife when you have a small child." marc bites his lip, hoping he was right in thinking jorge bringing her up was because he wanted to talk about it.

"it was," he sighs, "one day she was there and the next she was gone, nothing can prepare you for that."

"of course, i don't know how you coped."

"i don't either," jorge laughs without humour, "orla can barely remember her, but i remember everything. we were a good team, it's hard being a single parent."

"it's probably the biggest challenge you'll ever face. have you, um, not been interested in seeing anyone else?" jorge can hear the nerves in his voice, and gulps, thinking he knows where this is going.

"it's hard to meet someone, but i don't know, maybe one day."

"as i said, you need to be happy in your life too." marc shifts closer, his hand sliding a little higher, and it makes jorge's breath hitch, it's been a long time since he'd been touched by someone else.

"not sure i know how that feels anymore." the younger man uses his other hand to turn jorge's cheek to face him and keep him there. jorge can feel marc's breath against his face, so close, the gap only centimetres apart, but he knows his not brave enough to cross the space, it has to be marc's move.

it's not a second before marc's lips are pressed against his. it's chaste and shy at first, checking it's encouraged and returned before he goes in again, both hands going to jorge's face as he pulls him in, the kiss getting more frantic, and breathless. jorge finds himself under marc, the other man straddling him on the sofa, and he's grinding down on him, and jorge panics if he doesn't stop it then he'll come in his trousers like an inexperienced teenager.

"marc," he pushes him away by his shoulders, "stop, stop," and slips out of his grip and back to his side of the sofa, he knows his face must be bright red, and his lips from the ferocious kisses.

"i'm sorry," marc rushes out, his face matching jorge's, "i thought you wanted me too, i'm sorry. oh please forget this happened. i'll go now!" he gets up quickly, rushing to the door, and slipping his shoes back on before jorge can even catch up with him.

"marc." he tries to stop him but the other man is already closing the door behind him with a thud. jorge huffs, slumping back down onto the sofa, remembering what had happened just a minute ago, cursing himself for not saying the words, _'i do want you too.'_

•

to marquez

_i understand why you haven't answered my calls, but maybe we could talk? i'm going to be late at work today, if it's still okay i can meet you to pick up orla after. about half three? x_

jorge grimaces, rereading the message he'd sent an hour ago and still hadn't received a reply. he's gutted. a gorgeous, smart young man was actually interested in him and he messed it up straight away. maybe he doesn't deserve it, not that kind of affection, he thinks. it doesn't make it any less painful.

•

he peeks into the classroom, feeling a hint of deja vu. his heart sinks as he sees orla sat with a woman - a different teacher. marc didn't wait with her. "hello." jorge waves awkwardly at the lady before smiling at his beautiful daughter.

"hello daddy!"

"orla, why don't you finish your drawing while i have a word with your daddy?" the lady nods her head to the corner of the room, and jorge feels like a naughty school boy following her.

"mr lorenzo, may i remind you that we are not a babysitting service. i know your lateness has improved a lot over the last term but we can't have it going downhill again, can we?" she crosses her arm, if only she knew that his lateness had been the same but marc had been saving his ass, "if you are continually late, i will have to pass that on to the relevant authorities."

"no, please. i'll be better."

"you'd best be, mr lorenzo." she turns in her heel, "right, home time now orla."

•

"daddy?" orla catches his attention as he's tucking her into bed with a kiss to her forehead.

"yes sweetheart?"

"i don't think mr marquez likes me anymore," she pouts, "i didn't do anything bad in class though daddy, i promise." jorge sits on the side of her bed, and runs his hand through her hair.

"i know you haven't sweetheart, i'm sure it's nothing to do with you."

"he doesn't laugh and joke with me anymore, and he doesn't look at my drawings like he used to." she fiddles with her hands in her lap, jorge feels guilty thinking that orla thinks it's her fault when it's all his.

"maybe he's just having a bad few days, i'm sure it's nothing to do with you."

"okay," she huffs, "goodnight daddy."

"night darling."

•

jorge knows he has no right but he can't help but feel a bit angry with marc, sure the boy can be mad with him but to take it out on his daughter - that's not fair. he wants to call but he knows it will go unanswered. he knows he can't just leave it, he has to sort this if not for his own affections but orla's too. he knocks on his neighbours door, pleading for them to spend the evening in his flat with orla so he could go out, the old couple more than happy too as they see the desperate look in his eyes.

•

he just about remembers where marc told him he lives, it's twenty minutes away but the drive felt as if it took hours. jorge doesn't know what he expects when he opens the door but it's not a short, handsome man who definitely wasn't marc.

"oh," his chest deflates, he's either got the wrong house or marc already found someone else, "is marc here?"

"who are you?"

"i'm jorge."

"oh, you're jorge, best come in... i'm dani, marc's roommate," he opens the door wider, allowing the man in, before signalling to a room, "he's in there."

"thanks," jorge can feel his hands getting clammy as he opens to door, he swallows as he sees the younger man, clad in sweatpants and a baggy jumper leaning over the table, writing.

"who was at the door?" he asks without looking up.

"me," that small word causes marc to look up, his full attention on jorge, "hello."

"jorge, what are you doing here?"

"i, um, wanted to say that i hoped what happened between me and you won't affect how you treat orla..."

"what?" marc frowns, "of course not."

"she just... seems to think you don't like her anymore." jorge bites his bottom lip, feeling like orla wasn't the only one who wanted to know if marc still liked them. he curses himself for not running after the younger man that night.

"that wasn't my intention, i mean, she looks like you, it's hard to look at her and not see you, and the way i embarrassed myself the other night by practically throwing myself at you." marc's cheeks turn pink at the memory, and jorge can visibly see him shying into himself.

"you didn't embarrass yourself," jorge promises, taking a seat beside him, eyes seeming to want to look anywhere but marc's eyes, "i'm the one who should be embarrassed. i was pleased you kissed me, it's just - it's been a long time since i've been with somebody in that way, and it's been an even longer time since i'd been with a man in that way. i thought, maybe, i wouldn't be good enough for you." jorge admits, finally catching marc's eye, who seems to gape at him.

"i know that. i wouldn't have minded if you were awful," marc laughs, "it's not about the sex - well, it is because you're sexy, and i would love to-" marc stops himself, word vomit making his mouth talk before his brain would work, "its not just about that, it's everything about you."

"i'm older than you, i've got a kid..." jorge starts, listing the reasons why they wouldn't work, and hating himself for pushing marc away when he wanted him close.

"i know that, i know some things about you and i like those things, and there's a lot i don't know but i'd like to if you let me." marc reaches out his hand, grabbing jorge's and intertwining their fingers.

"i'd like that too." jorge grins, holding on tight to marc's warm hand, "and about not marking my late pickups, i didn't realise how much you were saving me with that, i appreciate it. it really means a lot to have you in my corner."

"that's alright, i didn't want to risk anything for you - i already get the stress you're under, you didn't need anymore."

"thank you," he mutters, leaning in and kissing marc inviting lips, "i" _kiss_ , "owe," _kiss_ , "you," _kiss_ ,

"is orla with her gran again? could you stay?"

"i can't tonight. i've left the neighbours with her, i've got to go back."

"okay," marc tries to hide his disappointment, having jorge this close now, he didn't want to let him go already.

"she'll be with her granny friday night," he smirks, "if you're free?"

"i'll make myself free," his eyes light up as he leans forward, trapping jorge in a kiss, "it's a date."

•

"you look handsome!" grace, orla's gran and rana's mother, looks him up and down, admiring the black jeans and shirt he'd pulled together, "and smell lovely too!" she grins, "are you going on a date?" grace looks happy for him, although he was with her daughter before she died, grace had always encouraged jorge to move on, and her heart breaks when he tells her he's spending nights alone.

"yes," he blushes, "is that okay?" he has to ask, can't stop himself, he feels that maybe through her he's getting permission from his wife too.

"of course! you know rana would want you to find happiness again, darling."

"thank you," he feels relieved, not even realising how much he cared for her blessing, "i'm nervous."

"it's been a long time, hasn't it? you'll be fine, you're lovely and handsome, anyone would be lucky to have you. what's their name?" jorge smiles at the gender neutral pronoun, appreciating her acceptance when he had told her he can fall in love with both men and women.

"his name is marc," he grins.

"he must be special if he's making you smile like that."

"he is," jorge bites down on his bottom lip to try and stop the smile but it still escapes, "he's the only person who has really caught my attention since rana."

"he sounds wonderful. go on, off you go, orla looks like she's already halfway through her dinner," she laughs, "have fun." she kisses his cheek in good luck.

•

"you look handsome!"

"you're not the first person to say that to me tonight," jorge winks, a new found confidence taking over, "you look handsome too," he admires his date, "are you ready?" he tilts his head to the restaurant, one that used to be his favourite when he used to actually go out for dinner, and not live on chicken nuggets and takeaways.

"this place is so nice," marc looks around, amazed by the decor, jorge loves the look of wonder on his face, "good pick."

"the spaghetti here is the best, every time i came here before i would order the same thing and rana would always order something new but end up eating half of mine," he laughs, before realising his words, maybe discussing bringing his dead wife here wasn't a good start to the evening, "oh, i'm sorry." jorge wants to face palm himself, he's already ruined this.

"it's okay," marc soothes, "it would be even stranger if you didn't talk about her. how long were you dating?"

"five years, we were together for two years before i proposed, then we got married and a year later, we had orla." he smiles, thinking about his daughter.

"she was three when rana died?"

"two and a half... it was a car accident, drunk driver went straight into the drivers side," jorge bites his bottom lip, it was still hard to talk about it now, "this isn't good first date conversation..."

"i don't mind if you want to talk about it, i told you i want to know things about you - good and bad."

"she was good - the best..." marc goes to speak only to be interrupted by the waiter to take their order. they both had the spaghetti.

•

"you were so right about that spaghetti!" marc rubs his stomach as they walk home, jorge notices marc is making his way towards his house, wondering if he would invite him in.

"i'm glad you enjoyed it!" their hands swing between them, occasionally brushing, though neither move away to stop it.

"it was wonderful. thank you." they stop outside marc's house, both looking toward the door and each other, wondering if this is the end of their night or not, "i want to invite you in, but i don't know if i can." jorge frowns, he thought they'd had a great night together... maybe now marc's spent more time with him, he's changed his mind, jorge looks at him to explain, "you're not over rana, and i know it's been three years but you've been too busy with orla to grieve properly and i... i like you too much to be a rebound, and i could never compare, jorge. you said yourself that she was the best. i don't want to disappoint you."

"you're the one who said i should make myself happy too. i'm never going to be over her, i just won't be and i'm not going to apologise for that. if you're saying this because you've changed your mind then i'd rather you were just honest with me."

"i am being honest. but i can't deal with waking up tomorrow in an empty bed with you gone because you've realised it's not what you want." marc sighs, he hates ruining such a great night, but he can feel himself falling, and falling hard for the older man and he can't hold all his hopes out on him, only to be let down.

"i want you."

"are you sure though? it's gonna be-" he's cut off, jorge grabbing his face between his hands and pressing his lips hard against marc's, he walks them both backwards to the door, marc pressed against the frame, as he allows jorge entrance to his mouth, the older man kissing him as if his life depended on it.

"keys," jorge prompts, breathlessly, taking the silver key as it's pressed into his hand and jamming it in the lock, opening it and pushing marc through the hallway, "which one is yours?" he breathes out as marc sucks on his neck, leading him towards the bedroom door. inside, jorge pushes marc down on the bed, pulling the younger mans shirt off before following with his own and crawling on top of him, straddling his hips as he grinds down to rub their crotches together, enjoying the whimpers coming from marc's mouth.

jorge slips his hands down, unbuttoning marc's tight jeans, and slipping them off his legs, marvelling at the sight beneath him, marc with his clothes on was something to behold, but with them off, it was another level, his body was toned and tanned, back arched as if pleading to be touched and jorge could already feel his cock was hard as he palmed at the fabric of his boxers. marc's hands grab at the sheets, as he wines.

"please," he begs, and jorge doesn't think he's heard a better sound, "jorge, please." his fingers hook the younger mans waistband, as he slips off his boxers, marc moans, feeling jorge's breath against his cock, wanting him to wrap his lips around him already, but he was teasing, enjoying the begging, "come on," marc pleads, hands going to jorge's hair as the man finally takes him in his mouth, but he's going so slow, marc grips his hair tighter, avoiding the urge to buck his hips and make jorge take more and be faster. "jorge," he gasps, as jorge goes deeper, he wishes he had the brain function to be impressed that jorge sucks cock this good, marc thinks there must be some kind of angel that sent jorge to him.

he comes with a groan, dazed as he watches jorge swallow the liquid, brushing the side of his mouth to wipe away any he'd missed. "fuck," marc's breathless, chest heaving as he reaches out, wanting jorge close again, he pulls him in for a kiss and pulls him up to take off his jeans too, seeing the way his cock is straining against the denim, grinning as he sees the wet patch on the front of jorge's grey boxers, enjoying knowing he had the same effect on jorge as jorge did on him. marc's hands go to his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. "do you?" he mutters shyly, a sudden worry of rejection taking over his actions.

"you want me to?" jorge asks back, it was obvious how much they both wanted each other but they had to be sure, this was a line they wouldn't be able to go back from once it's crossed.

"yes," marc whimpers, "ever since i first saw you," he admits, pressing a kiss to jorge's lips, reeling as he tastes himself. jorge nods, gently turning marc over, and getting him on all fours, the man was completely vulnerable to him and he could feel it, this wasn't just a fuck to either of them, it was definitely a lot more. jorge slicks his fingers, marc shivers as he presses a finger in, opening him up. he wants to be careful, not to hurt the other man but he wants to be inside him now, he doesn't want to be patient but marc matters so much more than his impatience.

he slips another finger in, scissoring the tight hole, feeling bad as he sees marc wince. "more," he demands, "i can take it." jorge runs a comforting hand over marc's back before going in with a third, noticing marc's wince now becoming a moan. he's got it, "i can take you," he promises, before turning his head, watching jorge roll on a condom, anticipation sending a shiver through him.

"wait," jorge pauses, flipping marc back over into his back to look at him, "i want to face you." marc nods, encouragingly, pressing a hot kiss to his lips, and splitting his legs for jorge to get comfortable in between. the older man looks down on him, wondering how he got so lucky that a guy like marc would be asking him for this. he knows he won't last long, it's been a long time since jorge was familiar with anything but his hand but he feels a thrill as he lubes his cock, and slips inside marc, he instantly feels the pleasure rocking through him as he starts a slow pace.

marc keeps pulling him close to kiss, and his sensations are on overdrive. he can't stop himself from going harder, hands gripping at marc's side, no doubt leaving marks. he thrusts into him, willing himself to hold it together for as long as possible, he's gripping tighter to his lover and he thinks he might be hitting cloud nine as he comes, feeling the warm daze of an orgasm, he slumps against marc. the younger man with a smile he can't wipe off his face as jorge moves off of him, leaning back on the bed. he presses a few more kisses to his lips, savouring the afterglow.

"and you were worried? that you would have forgotten? fuck," marc arches his back, whimpering, "you're amazing." jorge turns on his side, running a hand through marc's hair gently, keeping his eyes locked on him. he kisses his forehead before slipping out of the bed, and sliding the condom off his cock, throwing it in the bin, before going to the bathroom.

he runs a flannel under the tap, getting it comfortably warm before going back and cleaning marc up, the man groaning as he hits still sensitive parts of his body. marc pretends not to notice the moment of debate he can see in jorge's mind - whether to leave or get back into the bed, marc prays for the latter and it's not long before he's curled into his side once again, tucked under the duvet.

•

jorge wakes with an ache he hasn't felt in years - the sign of a good night. he glances down, seeing marc's head on his chest, he runs his fingers through his hair as he wakes. marc looks up at him with tired eyes and a soft smile, and jorge's heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute.

"you're here."

"i'm trapped under you, not like i could leave," he laughs but sees the doubt set in marc's eyes, "i'm joking. why would i want to leave when you're here looking like that?" he presses their lips together, "i'm just gonna check on orla." he grabs his phone, seeing 18 missed calls and 30 texts already sending dread through his body. he scans them quickly, but his mind only really reads the words 'orla', and 'hospital', and the panic sets in.

•

he's practically running through the hospital, marc on his tail after offering to drive him there. he needs to see his daughter now. it's takes a few turns before he spots orla's gran, her face set into a frown.

"grace! what's happened?!" jorge panics, practically falling into her arms.

"she was having a snack watching the movie and she said she didn't feel well all of a sudden, and her throat started closing up and he face going red so we brought her right here. she had an allergic reaction but they said because we got her here so quickly she should be fine." she pats his arm in comfort.

"she's gonna be okay?"

"yes darling."

"oh, thank god. i should have been there! i didn't even hear my phone! if something had happened-" jorge tears up, thinking about it, "i shouldn't have left her." jorge mutters, and marc feels like an unwanted guest, jorge not bothering to introduce him or seeming to care to. maybe he was embarrassed of him.

"it could have happened whether you were there or not," grace explains, looking over at marc, "and who is this?"

"i'm marc," he smiles shyly.

"nice to meet you, darling." marc blushes under the scrutiny, it was obvious this was rana's mother and marc wanted her to like him, though he didn't really know why he felt as if he needed her approval.

"i need to see her. ah, i should never have gone on that date, i was too distracted by you to look at my phone and now look what's happened!" marc feels his heart sink, the words of jorge's regret making his chest physically hurt, and the way he was blaming him for it, "this is obviously a sign i shouldn't be dating." jorge shakes his head, walking off to find orla's room. marc feels as if the ground is shaking, tears prickling his eyes, how could the perfection of this morning turn into this?

"i'll just.. go, um, bye."

"marc, darling, wait." grace looks at him with sympathetic eyes, tapping the seat beside her, "come sit," marc follows her instruction, "he doesn't mean that. he's just scared about orla. when he came to drop her off, he was so excited about your date, he couldn't stop smiling and said lovely things about you."

"i really like him," he sighs, "and he hates me now."

"he doesn't hate you, sweetheart. don't be silly. jorge is hard to understand, when rana first brought him home, i hated him, he was this cocky arrogant person who seemed like he only cared about himself and i didn't understand why rana would like someone like that. until i got to know him and listened to the way he spoke about rana and the way he looked at her. he's been through a lot growing up and of course when rana died, and that's when i really got close with him. he'd lost his wife and now he had this little child that was all his responsibility. it was hard on him, but he got through it because he had to for her. orla is his whole world and any risk to her, he loses his mind. he lashes out because that's all he knows," she rests her hand on his arm, "give him a chance, please. he's a good man, and that look he used to give rana, i saw a spark of it when he was speaking about you." marc gulps, feeling a lump in his throat.

"okay," he trembles, "i'll be there if he wants me."

"he will, just look at you," she winks, nudging his shoulder, "if only i was forty years younger."

•

"she's good to go home now." jorge holds orla in his arms as she sleeps, getting grace from the waiting room. "best get her home, eh?"

"thanks for taking care of her, they said she'll need more tests in a couple of weeks." grace rubs his back in comfort.

"she'll be right as rain in no time. but, jorge, the things you said to that young boy - you were cruel." jorge feels his chest tighten, he regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them, he'd wanted someone to blame for him not being there, and he didn't want it to be his own fault.

"i know gracie, i've messed that one up already. he deserves better than me anyway."

"he doesn't want better. he wants you!" she huffs, "let's take orla back to mine and we can think of a plan to get marc back, yeah? you do deserve to be happy jorge, don't let this accident get in the way of that."

•

it takes a few minutes for the door to be answered, a slight fear creeping in at thinking marc knew who would be behind the door but just not want to answer it.

"jorge," marc crosses his arms, leaning against the door, "how's orla doing?"

"she's okay, they'll be doing more tests in a few weeks to see what caused the reaction," jorge felt awkward standing in the doorway. he understood why marc wouldn't invite him in but it felt uncomfortable to be thinking of laying his heart out while stood on the doorstep, "i'm sorry for saying those things at the hospital. i was only saying that because i felt guilty myself, last night when i was with you, i wasn't even thinking about orla - i was being selfish, and only thinking of what i wanted."

"you weren't being selfish," marc frowns, "you've been thinking of no one else but orla for three years. you gave into pleasure one time, nobody would blame you for that. you couldn't have know what would have happened. look, you better come in..." marc opens the door and allows him through, jorge can't help but remember the last time coming through this door, limbs tangled up with marc's as he pressed hot kisses to his mouth - it made an involuntary shiver go down his spine. marc signals to his sofa, jorge following his lead.

"i don't know how to do this," jorge confesses, feeling embarrassed and shy, "i like you, i really like you - but i don't know how to be orla's dad and date you. i don't know how the balance works... if you still want to date me, of course." he bites his lip, watching marc's expression, a look he hopes he's right in believing is affectionate.

"i thought last night would have shown that," he smirks, "but... you know orla adores me right? maybe sometimes it doesn't have to be me and you or you and her but the three of us."

"alright, cocky," he grins, "but you'd really be okay with that?"

"if you're happy to let me be more than just her teacher."

"i am. she'll be over the moon! perhaps you can come to dinner tonight? grace is dropping her back in an hour and we can have a meal - all three of us."

"that sounds wonderful."

•

 

"mr marquez!" she grins, squeezing him in a hug as he sits at the kitchen table, "you've come for dinner?" her little eyes light up with excitement as she looks to her dad whose cooking the dinner.

"i am, apparently your daddy is a good cook?"

"he's not! he's awful!" she rolls her eyes, earning a laugh from marc, and a look of offence from jorge.

"ouch baby, i'm trying to impress him," he grins, tickling her.

"why are you trying to impress him?" she wonders, spinning on her heels. jorge can see the look on her face - the girl was clever, she knew exactly why her daddy wants to impress her teacher, but she loved to embarrass him. 

"if it's okay with you, marc will be around more often, and maybe sometimes he will stay here. would that be okay?"

"more than okay, daddy. it's perfect!"


End file.
